The Worries
by bydnunas
Summary: Kekasihnya akan melakukan double flipping di dance perform final battle M&M yang bertepatan dengan hari ulangtahunnya. Jujur saja ia cemas karena takut kesayangannya terluka saat melakukan itu. Dan kecemasaan lainnya yang merasukinya selalu membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sendu. BinDong!M&M members!IKON/!ONESHOT!RNR?


**The Worries©ArolinaR **

**Kim Hanbin - Kim Donghyuk**

**OT 9-M&amp;M members &amp; Winner**

**Friendship, Drama, Romance**

**Rate T**

**Yaoi aka Shounen-ai, GaJe, OOC, Typo(s)**

**RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir mereka bersembilan berlatih bersama. Itu juga hanya dalam part dance yang akan mereka lakukan bersama di final battle minggu depan. Soal menyanyi, mereka melakukannya terpisah. Seperti, Junhoe yang dengan Donghyuk beserta Hongseok. Lalu, Yunhyung dan Chanwoo juga Jinhyung. Bagaimana dengan Trio Kim tetua mereka?

Ada suatu part dimana mereka bernyanyi bersama ketiga hyung bermarga sama itu.

Ah, waktu latihan dance akan segera dimulai beberapa menit lagi sembari menunggu Jiwon yang tak kunjung datang karena urusan pencernaannya yang bermasalah.

Terlihat dua orang yang member ketahui menjalin hubungan kekasih; sang leader dan maknae imut mereka; Hanbin dan Donghyuk –mereka sedang duduk hanya berdua –terpisah dengan yang lain disudut ruangan.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" Tanya Hanbin dengan raut wajah khawatir yang sering terpasang akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya akan melakukan flipping sebanyak dua kali di atas panggung saat perform dance di final battle M&amp;M minggu depan.

Sejak Donghyuk memutuskan untuk melakukan itu, Hanbin tak urung selalu memasang wajah khawatir tiap bersamanya. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang tidak bisa Donghyuk lakukan –flipping, hanya saja Hanbin khawatir kalau Donghyuk akan terluka. Ya, sebagai kekasihnya, siapa yang mau yang tercinta menderita?

Donghyuk tersenyum memandang Hanbin, "Tentu saja aku yakin." Kata Donghyuk meyakinkan sang kekasih. "Jangan khawatir, ne?" Ditepuknya paha Hanbin yang duduk bersila disebelahnya. Hanbin hanya dapat tersenyum kecil dan menunduk.

"Kekhawatiranmu bukan hanya itu. Kau takut aku tidak lolos kan?" Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya demi mendapati wajah Donghyuk; yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Tak ada kata, Hanbin tak menanggapi pertanyaan Donghyuk barusan.

"Kau selalu membantuku, hyung. Percaya padaku! Aku akan menjadi member IKON, sungguh!" Sekali lagi Donghyuk menepuk paha Hanbin yang dibalut celana training abu-abu. Kali ini Hanbin tersenyum cuku lebar. "Arraseo..." Katanya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bersembilan mulai berlatih untuk perform dance yang akan mereka lakukan bersama.

Lagu milik G-DRAGON yang berjudul Niliria terputar dan kesembilan lelaki berbakat diruangan ini mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka lincah sesuai koreografi yang telah diberikan.

Kemudian, part berikutnya dimana hanya ketiga –line up maknae yang melakukan dance menjadi centre; Donghyuk, Jinhyung dan Chanwoo. Lagu dari penyanyi ternama; John Legend terputar mengalun indah dipenjuru ruang latihan ini. Lekukan ketiga tubuh maknae pun mengikuti irama dengan baik. Sempurna.

Part terakhir, Siri Says, Hanbin yang sebagai leader memantau tanpa ikut serta kedalam latihan dan ia ditemani Donghyuk yang ikut duduk disebelahnya melihat latihan yang lain.

Part dimana Jinhwan berada ditengah dan Jiwon serta Junhoe berada disamping kanan kirinya. Dengan Jinhwan membuka kedua tangannya membentuk siku kebawah dan Jiwon serta Junhoe bertugas melakukan gerakan tangan diantara armpit Jinhwan mengikuti pergerakan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan yang menekuk lengan bajunya sampai armpitnya terlihat. Tangan Jiwon yang berada diantara itu merasa basah. The hell?

"Aww!" Teriak Jiwon menjauhkan tangannya dari sana. semua pun berhenti dan fokus pada bocah bergigi kelinci itu. Hanbin yang memberi komando pun ikut berhenti dan mengulas cengir diwajahnya.

Jinhwan yang tahu alasan Jiwon berteriak pun menampakkan giginya bari menutup armpitnya. Jiwon yang memang suka heboh sendiri itu kembali mendekat pada Jinhwan dan membuka armpit Jinhwan. "Ya! Basah!" Teriaknya sambil tertawa. Kemudian gelak tawa terdengar dari para member M&amp;M ini.

Hanbin dan Donghyuk yang menonton pun ikut tertawa. Setidaknya sejenak Hanbin melupakan rasa khawatirnya. Donghyuk melirik kecil pada Hanbin yang tertawa disebelahnya; hatinya hangat melihat yang tercinta mengulas tawa.

Tak berselang lama gelak tawa mereka lakukan, Junhoe mengintrupsi; menunjuk pada Donghyuk dan bertanya pada Hanbin; " Kenapa dia hanya duduk disana?"

"Dia main dari tim ini!" Donghyuk tertawa mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Hanbin dan matanya yang lagi-lagi terarah melihat sang kekasih. Hanbin pun balik meliriknya dan tertawa. Suara protes terdengar dari mulut Yunhyung.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana final battle akan dilaksanakan. Dan jangan lupakan, hari ini juga hari ulang tahun Kim Hanbin.

Pagi hari mereka bersembilan berangkat menuju Korea University Hwajung Gym dimana final battle akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Mereka datang pagi untuk melakukan rehearsal untuk nanti malam demi mendapat perform yang baik agar hasil akhir maksimal.

Rehearsal yang paling extra mereka lakukan adalah untuk perform dance, dimana tingkat kesulitan tinggi juga kesalahan yang –mungkin bisa terjadi kapanpun.

Apalagi untuk Donghyuk yang akan melakukan double flipping diakhir perform.

Mereka melakukan rehearsal dance untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini. Jujur, wajah Hanbin sedikit sendu terselimuti khawatir yang menggerogoti hatinya. matanya juga tak jarang mencuri pandang pada sang kekasih. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang sangat bersemangat melakukan rehearsal.

Semalam, Donghyuk mengatakan 'Aku tidak peduli hasil akhir, yang penting bagaimana aku melakukannya dan berapa besar effort yang telah kutaruh yang akan membawaku kemana aku akan pergi'

Hanbin hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya. Hati kecilnya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Donghyuk akan terus bersamanya sampai akhir. Ini baru final battle dan result keluar sekitar satu minggu lagi. Yah, ketegangan yang akan dia dera akan berlangsung satu minggu kedepan. Ah, satu lagi, setelah final battle, keenam member yang lain akan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing sampai result keluar dan mereka baru kembali kedorm.

Itu artinya, satu minggu kedepan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Donghyuk. Dia tidak akan melihatnya didorm bahkan. Ah, kenapa menjadi serba menyedihkan membuat Hanbin resah sih.

Matanya menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang berlari kesana kemari melakukan gerakan kecil agar tubuhnya lentur. Tak jauh darinya sang kekasih mendapati dirinya yang sedang diperhatikan Hanbin; Donghyuk pun tersenyum pada Hanbin. Hanbin membalas senyum itu dan melakukan kembali apa yang harus ia kerjakan –meninggalkan tempatnya.

Ini hari ulang tahun Hanbin tapi semua member berlaku acuh terhadap hali ini; seakan mereka semua lupa apa yang spesial dihari ini selain final battle nanti malam.

Donghyuk menuju coach untuk menanyakan bagaimana sebaiknya ia melakukan flipping. Karena jika salah posisi saja dia bisa langsung jatuh dan mengalami cedera yang –cukup serius.

Berbincang sebentar dengan coach dan dia mulai mempraktekan flippingnya.

Beberapa member mendekat untuk melihat. Hanbin antara ingin melihat dan tidak. Ia –seperti tidak tega melihat Donghyuk melakukan itu. Bukan bagaimana, jika hanya satu, itu baik, tapi Donghyuk akan melakukan dua; sedikit berbahaya.

Karena didepan mata. Ia pun melihatnya. Ya, Donghyuk bisa melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Dia senang melihat jerih payah latihan Donghyuk selama ini terwujud; walau ini hanya rehearsal.

Latihan dance sekali lagi, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

Kesembilan lelaki tampan itu bersiap diposisinya.

Melakukan gerakan dance yang sudah mereka pelajari dan praktekan selama kurang lebih satu bulan itu. Gerakan yang harus mereka kerjakan sudah mereka hapal diluar kepala; hanya tinggal menerapkannya dengan sempurna dan serentak kompak dengan member lain.

Diakhir, Donghyuk hanya melakukan flipping satu kali. Itu hanya untuk pemanasan; dia tidak boleh sesering melakukannya karena bisa saja terjadi cedera –jika salah posisi tentu.

Semua berakhir tapi Hanbin mengoreksi bahwa Jinhyung dan Chanwoo kurang lantang melakukannya; mereka kurang tenaga. Seharusnya mereka melakukan gerakan dengan baik dan penuh tenaga; tapi mereka malah melakukannya dengan lemah. Hanbin meminta untuk melakukan latihan rehearsal ulang kepada staff. Namun staff mengatakan pada Hanbin ntuk melihat VCR Dance mereka terlebih dahulu.

Kesembilan member pun berkumpul dan melihat pada layar. Dilayar terpampang tulisan 'Hanbin-ah~' Hanbin tertawa melihatnya. Semua memberpun menggoda Hanbin. Tapi Donghyuk datang dari belakang dan memeluk tubuh Hanbin dari belakang. Hanbin hanya bersikap wajar dan terus tertawa dan memegang tangan Donghyuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Kalau bisa ia ingin mencium sang kekasih, namun, mana bisa mereka bermesraan didepan orang banyak seperti ini. Berikutnya layar menayangkan tiap-tiap member yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hanbin.

Tak disadari oleh Hanbin bahwa tangan sang kekasih yang melingkar dipinggangnya telah menghilang sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ia terlalu larut dengan VCR yang tampil dilayar bagaimana membernya mengucapkan selamt ulangtahun padanya; hanya saja ia sedikit kecewa Donghyuk melakukannya terlalu biasa. Yang lain bahkan mengatakan 'saranghae' tapi Donghyuk tidak. Atau Donghyuk akan memberi yang lebih pada Hanbin. Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain.

VCR berakhir dan nyanyian selamat ulangtahun keluar dari tiap-tiap manusia yang berada disana –khususnya member M&amp;M dan Winner yang berada disana. Line-up maknae; Chanwoo, Jinhyung, Donghyuk dan Junhoe datang dari arah samping Hanbin dengan menggunakan aksesoris ulangtahun; topi dan membawa terompet; Donghyuk membawa kue ulang tahun ditangannya. Hanbin jelas memasang senyum selebar yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia bahagia bahwa disekitarnya terdapat banyak orang yang menyayanginya; yang peduli padanya. Dia bersukur.

Donghyuk sampai dihadapan Hanbin dengan kue yang ia bawa ditangannya. Mino yang tak jauh dari mereka menyolek kue berkrim putih –vanila itu dan menorehkannya pada muka Hanbin. Hal tersebut menjadikan Hanbin terlihat imut, sungguh.

Hanbin meniup lilinnya dan semuanya bertepuk tangan. Riuh menyelimuti tempat mereka melakukan rehearsal siang ini. Yah, waktu cepat berlalu dari pagi menjemput siang.

Dua tim yang dulu pernah beradu diacara bernama WIN ditambah tiga member baru di M&amp;M kini mengambil foto bersama. Semuanya tersenyum cerah seakan melupakan beban dipunggung mereka –terutama keenam member ditambah sang leader –oh tentu saja kesembilannya yang memikirkan apa akan lolos atau tidak –dan atau kapan mereka akan debut?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah, malam ini, audience diisi penuh oleh seluruh fans. Jangan lupakan YG Family yang turut serta datang meramaikan –menjadi komentator diacara malam ini. Dan, Daesung beserta YooIna yang menjadi MC diacara final battle malam ini.

Kegugupan jelas terpancar dari wajah tiap-tiap peserta yang menjadi kandidat member IKON.

Satu persatu mereka memulai perform mereka. Sampai kini yang terakhir, yang mereka akan lakukan bersama bersembilan. Mungkin ini dance terakhir yang akan mereka lakukan bersama dengan sembilan member.

Bersiap dalam posisinya, kini tiap member menarik napas panjang sebelum pergerakan dimulai bersama irama lagu -musik yang ditentukan.

Semua berjalan lancar dan terlihat sempurna selama perform dance. Sampai hampir yang terakhir membuat Hanbin sedikit hilang konsen. Sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan melakukan flipping dan itu membuatnya cemas. Dalam hati ia berdoa supaya Donghyuk dapat melakukannya dengan baik tanpa terjadi apapun.

Nah sekarang.

Musik berakhir diganti sorakan riuh tepuk tangan penonton di audience. Bahkan YG Family pun bersorak ria memberi tepuk tangan akan perform dance yang cukup menakjubkan itu.

Donghyuk melakukannya, flippingnya ia lakukan dengan baik. Kaos yang ia gunakan sedikit terangkat keatas. Hanbin berlari paling pertama kearahnya yang berjongkok. Dipeluknya tubuh sang kekasih dan membenarkan bagian belakang kaosnya yang terangkat –demi menutup punggung Donghyuk. Memeluknya dan menepuk punggung sang kekasih –menyalurkan kekuatan sebelum member yang lain pun mengerubung Donghyuk dan memeluknya, Hanbin pun menjauh.

Semua berjalan dengan baik. Dalam hatinya bersorak senang.

Yah, sekiranya itu yang Hanbin pikir dan rasakan. Yang padahal, Donghyuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang mendera dikakinya. Sepertinya ia terkilir karena posisi mendarat yang kurang tepat. Ia melakukannya sedikit salah tadi, tubuhnya sedikit miring saat berjongkok tadi.

Tak ada yang tahu selama mereka masih dipanggung karena Donghyuk terus memamerkan senyum manisnya. Hanya cidera kecil. Ia lelaki. Apalagi?

Sampai dibackstage, Donghyuk masih bersikap sewajarnya. Wajahnya terus mengembang senyum dan ia juga berjalan wajar seakan kakinya tidak sakit. Itu diluar, dalam hatinya ia merintih, kakinya butuh penanganan.

"Jinhyung-ah!" Panggil Donghyuk pada Jinhyung yang tak jauh darinya. Semua member lain sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya seperti berkipas atau meminum mineral mereka. Hanbin? Dia entah kemana.

Jinhyung yang dipanggil teman satu umurannya itu pun menoleh dan berjalan kepadanya. "Wae?" Tanya Jinhyung setelah sampai didepan Donghyuk yang duduk dikuris meluruskan kakinya kedepan –walaupun sulit dalam posisinya.

Donghyuk mengisaratkan Jinhyung untuk mendekat –bahwa ia akan memberitahunya lewat bisikan. Jinhyung mendekat dan Donghyuk berkata didekat telinga Jinhyung. Wajah Jinhyung berubah serius mendengar yang Donghyuk katakan. "Aiguuu?! Kenapa kau tid—" Perkataan Jinhyung terputus kala tangan Donghyuk mencubit perutnya. "Arraseo..." Pasrah Jinhyung. Dia tahu alasan Donghyuk menyembunyikan cederanya –yang walaupun nanti akan ketahuan oleh member lain. Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia ingin menyembunyikannya. Terlebih dari Hanbin. Hanbin yang paling khawatir soal dirinya dan flipping yang ia lakukan. Hal yang Hanbin khawatirkan pun terjadi. Donghyuk mengecewakan Hanbin; itu yang Donghyuk pikirkan.

Jinhyung yang diminta Donghyuk untuk memapahnya menuju ruang cordi untuk setidaknya –disana akan ada yang mengobati kakinya.

Yah, perban elastis lah yang berakhir membalut kaki sebelah kanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua selesai dan member dipersilahkan bertemu dengan keluarga mereka dilantai atas.

Jinhyung dan Donghyuk keluar paling akhir dari ruang cordi. Hal ini membuat Hanbin tidak bertemu dengan Donghyuk sebelumnya. Bahkan ia menyadari kaki Donghyuk diperban saat ia sedang menggendong adik kecilnya diatas dan Donghyuk yang bercengkrama bersama keluarganya.

Wajah Hanbin yang sebelumnya ceria karena final battle akhirnya berakhir dan ia bisa bertemu dengan ibu dan adiknya –kini berubah menjadi wajah cemas yang ia pasang sebelum final battle dimulai. Wajah cemas bercampur khawatir. Dan merutuki dirinya yang tidak selalu berada disisi Donghyuk. Kenapa sampai dia bisa tidak tahu kalau kaki Donghyuk cedera?

Bahkan ia berpikir, kekasih macam apa dirinya.

Helaan napas berat lolos dari mulutnya. Menurunkan Hanbyul dan berjalan menuju Donghyuk yang sedang bercengkrama dengan ibu dan adiknya.

Hanbin menyapa ibu Donghyuk dengan sopan. Dan sekedar basa-basi menanyai kabar sang ibu dari kekasihnya dan urusan sekolah adik perempuan Donghyuk.

Setelah cukup basa-basi, baru Hanbin meminta izin pada ibu Donghyuk untuk membawa Donghyuk pergi.

Perlahan ia memapah Donghyuk –yang sebenarnya Donghyuk bisa pelan-pelan berjalan sendiri. Namun karena ingin cepat –menjauh dari keramaian dan rasa ingin menyentuh sang kekasih, makanya Hanbin memapahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampai diruang cordi yang sudah dikosongkan oleh para staff. Hanbin membantu Donghyuk duduk disofa panjang ruangan ini. Berikutnya ia berlutut dihadapan Donghyuk.

Tangan kanan Hanbin memegang tangan kiri Donghyuk diatas lutut Donghyuk. Wajah Hanbin menghadap wajah Donghyuk. Mata Hanbin menatap wajah Donghyuk dengan cahaya kahawatir –jelas sekali terpancar berapa besar rasa khawatir yang ia miliki saat ini akan kondisi sang kekasih yang kakinya dibalut perban elastis itu.

Donghyuk tersenyum pada Hanbin, "Gwanchana!" Tegasnya mengguncang tangan kirinya yang berada digenggaman Hanbin. "Mianhe..." Lanjut Donghyuk dengan raut wajah sedih. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Hanbin khawatir sejak keputusannya melakukan flipping saat perform dance di final battle. Hanbin melarangnya karena ia takut kesayangannya tersebut terluka; dan yang terjadi. Donghyuk merasa bersalah.

"Wae mianhe? Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, mianhe..." Wajah Hanbin yang sudah terlihat sendu itu makin ketara saat mengucapkan maafnya. "Maaf untuk tidak selalu berada disisimu." Katanya tanpa kontak mata dengan Donghyuk –ia memilih memandangi tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan kiri Donghyuk dan tangan kanan Donghyuk berada diatas genggaman tangannya.

Tak mengerti harus menjawab apa, Donghyuk menepuk-nepuk tangan Hanbin yang menggenggam tangannya. Tentu saja hal demikian ia lakukan dengan senyum yang mengembang manis diwajahnya.

Hanbin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sang kekasih dan juga mengulas senyum manisnya untuk yang tercinta. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik!" Puji Hanbin atas yang Donghyuk lakukan hari ini untuk final battle. Donghyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gumawo..." Kata Donghyuk berterimakasih. Hanbin tak melepas senyumnya.

Dengan tangannya, Donghyuk menarik tangan Hanbin –menyuruhnya supaya duduk disebelahnya bukannya berlutut seperti saat ini. Hanbin pun menurut. Ia duduk disebelah Donghyuk, mata sipitnya tak lepas memandang wajah sang kekasih.

Ah, dia ingat ada yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Donghyuk. Mata Hanbin melirik ke kaki kanan Donghyuk yang terbalut perban elastis itu. "Apa parah?"

Donghyuk yang memiliki hati yang hangat itu tersenyum lembut pada lelaki yang ia cintai itu, "Ani, hanya terkilir. Tadi sudah dipijat," Jawabnya enteng.

"Mau kupijat lagi?" tawar Hanbin. Donghyuk sedikt menimbang penawaran Hanbin; kemudian mengangguk, "Mungkin nanti didorm,"

Hanbin mengerti. Ya, lagipula mana mungkin mereka melakukan pijat-pijatan disini. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada yang masuk dan memrgoki mereka berdua sedang berduaan disini. Jujur, berhubungan seperti ini ditempat umum –bukan dorm mereka sedikit khawatir ada yang melihat.

Hanbin hanya melempar senyum manisnya pada Donghyuk.

Mendadak keheninganlah yang menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang membuka mulut satu sama lainnya. sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan –atau lakukan?

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul 10 malam. Bukankan seharusnya mereka pulang kedorm bersama yang lain? Tak berpikirkah bahwa yang lain –mungkin menunggu mereka diluar?

"Hyung, jipil kajja!" Buka Donghyuk membuang keheningan. Sejujurnya ia memang ingin cepat sampai didorm dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya keranjangempuk dikamarnya.

"Ah kajja!" Hanbin mengiyakan dengan ia berdiri dari duduknya. Donghyuk pun berdiri dari duduknya. Tangan Hanbin yang menggenggam tangan milik Donghyuk. Berjalan bergandengan menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini.

Tiga langkah, Hanbin menghentikannya. Mendadak ia berposisi dihadapan Donghyuk. Entah kenapa malam ini ia selalu mengembangkan senyumnya untuk Donghyuk –setiap ia meihat wajah kekasihnya itu; ia selalu tersenyum. Walaupun sebesit wajah sendu juga meradang disana; itu karena rasa khawatir yang mendominasi cukup banyak ruang hatinya tentang sang kekasih. Dan lagi, selama seminggu mereka akan terpisah. Padahal lebih dari dua tahun ini mereka selalu bertemu dan terpisah paling lama tiga hari. Ini satu minggu? Apa Hanbin sanggup?

"Wae?" Tanya Donghyuk dengan suara lirihnya.

"Geunyang~"

**CHUUUU**

Keberanian darimana yang Hanbin dapat sampai berani mencium Donghyuk ditempat asing. Celaka jika ada yang memergoki.

Tak ada napsu dalam ciumannya. Hanya Hanbin ingin menyalurkan cinta kasih yang ia miliki untuk yang tercintanya. Memberitahu sang kekasih lewat ciuman tersebut bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

Tak lama, hanya sembilan puluh detik kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu menyatu.

"Saranghae" Ucap Hanbin menatap lurus kekedua manik hitam Donghyuk. Donghyuk dapat melihat ketulusan yang terpancar jelas dari mata Hanbin saat mengatakannya. "Nado." Balas Donghyuk, "Saengil chukkae!"

**CHUU**

Donghyuk mengecup singkat bibir pulm Hanbin. Yang dikecup kembali mengulas senyum setelahnya.

* * *

"Aiguuu. Mereka sangat romantis kan?!" Lelaki bertahi lalat itu berteriak tertahan disebelah lelaki jangkung yang sejak tadi hanya memasang wajah poker facenya. "Aku bahkan bisa lebih romantis hyung!" Kilahnya yang sebenarnya mengakui yang mereka lihat tadi itu begitu romantis. Bahkan dirinya selalu kurang ajar tiap berkata pada hyung mungilnya yang merupakan kekasihnya dan senang sekali membuatnya marah karena curian cium yang sering ia lakukan pada pemilik tahi lalat berbentuk hati itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Maki lelaki yang lebih mungil itu.

"Ne. Aku menyebalkan dan kau mencintaiku, Kim Jinhwan!"

"Ya! Aku hyungmu!"

Kedua lelaki berbeda umur itu yang telah mengintip kegiatan Hanbin dan Donghyuk didalam ruang cordi sih -namun keduanya berkedok; menjaga pintu ruangan ini supaya tak ada yang masuk -atau bahkan mendekatpun akan langsung mereka usir.

Membantu teman dalam berhubungan -sehingga membuat mereka bahagia mendapat ganjaran Tuhan, bukan?

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : cerita aneh yang terinspirasi dari serpihan momen BinDong di M&amp;M episode 8-9 kkk. **

**adakah yang baca? kalau ada, bisa kasih testimoninya?**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
